Things Will Be Okay
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: Continuation after tonight's (5/2/13) episode. Let me know what you think.


Lauren heard the back door open and close quietly. Joey. She gently moved Abi's head off of her shoulder, where she was half sleep, watching a film. They'd come to back the house a little while earlier after having a bit of a heart-to-heart outside, sat on a bench in the Square.

She walked in to the kitchen, seeing him stood awkwardly "What is it with you and hitting people ay babe?" Lauren said, heading towards the freezer to grab some ice for Joey's hand, even though he'd most likely be adamant he didn't need it.

"He deserved it" he muttered, leaning against one of the kitchen counters, scowling at his girlfriend who was grabbing a tea towel for the ice and some disinfectant wipes.

Lauren laughed when she saw his face, "in who's eyes Joe? Yours? I thought you were going to leave it this time" She smirked at him, pressing the ice to his hand, making him flinch. "He's a prat" he mumbled, annoyed she couldn't just accept it and move on.

She pulled the ice away from his hand, seeing how red his knuckles were and blew on it, before cleaning it with the wipes causing him to wince before stiffening, pretending it didn't hurt, like a ~big man. She rolled her eyes, pressing the ice back on.

"I don't care about whether Michael's a prat or not" "He is" he interrupted causing her to groan "I care about you, you muppet" She lifted his hand. "You can't just go around hitting people" He scoffed. "You could have got hurt Joey." She said voice softer now.

He smirked at her cockily, pulling her by her hips closer to him. "By Michael?" he scoffed "I can take him babes". She pulled away, from him, moving to the other side of the kitchen, table now between them. She sighed. "That's not the point Joey." She sat down "You can't just go around hitting people whenever you feel like it" He just shrugged at her, not seeing the issue.

"Your sister's mad at you now. You probably broke his nose, has it made you feel any better? Like really?" She paused. "I drank today Joey." He went to reply. "Because my Dad's a prat, and I felt like it." He rolled his eyes, her using his words back at him. "Seriously. He's with Kirsty. Mum's gone. My friends hate me. And my baby sister is heartbroken, and I, I actually have no idea how I'm supposed to fix things" He moved to sit in the chair next to her, and put his hand on her arm.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes "I have no idea what I'm doing any more Joey. I'm her big sister and I know she's counting on me to make things better." She shrugged, looking lost. "And my boyfriend's going around hitting people that annoy him." She scoffed. "Life as a Branning ay? Always a drama"

"Babe" he said softly, turning her head to look at him. "You said we'd be happy Joey. That all the fights and stuff wouldn't matter, but it does matter" She said, voice cracking.

"Oh Lauren." He stood up, pulling her out of her chair as well. "I'm sorry beautiful. But things will work out." She just pressed herself closer to him. "I know it'll be alright. I know that I'll be alright as long as I've got you. And you're going to be okay, because you've got me." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She wasn't crying, but she was probably close to it. She just seemed drained from the day's events, and pretending that none of it bothered her.

"You got me too." Abi's voice interrupted the quiet. "We'll be okay. Branning sisters against all odds right?" Lauren lifted her head up and nodded. "Even against our parents Lauren, we'll be okay if we stick together" Joey nodded. "She's right babes." Lauren held an arm out for Abi to hug her, keeping one arm wrapped around Joey, so it was somewhat of a group hug. "Okay." She mumbled into Abi's hair. "I'll be okay, if I have you both". Abi smiled at her sister, as Joey leaned in to kiss her. "Okay, little sister here, who doesn't want to see that" they broke apart with a laugh. Pulling away, Lauren grabbed the ice and gave it to Joey, so she can properly hug Abi. "It's going to be okay Abs. I'll make sure of it" The sisters shared a look before Abi went back in to the living room.

Lauren turned back to the cupboard and pulled out cream for Joey's knuckles. She started applying it as he said "I'm sorry" she looked up at him. "Not for hitting Michael, he deserved it." He smirked "But I'm sorry it upset you." She shrugged, not wanting a big deal to be made and carried on rubbing the cream in.

"I like this though" he said grinning at her. "What?" "You looking after me, its cute babe" he said with laughter in his voice. She rolled her eyes, and wiped her fingers on the tea-towel on the side. "You're done." "What aren't you going to kiss it better?" he said with a smirk, but she surprised him when she picked up his hand and gently kissed it better. "Done. Better now?" he pulled her into him, leaning up against the counter. He nodded. "Thanks beautiful", she leaned in to him, head resting in the crook of his neck. No conversation, just quiet. They'd be interrupted soon anyway by her Nan telling him to leave, but they didn't need to talk or have big gestures. She was still upset and he was still agitated over Alice, but they took comfort in just being together. Somewhat happy that the dramas they were facing were happening in other areas of their life for once, instead of their relationship. They'd be okay, together.


End file.
